nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds ' ''' is a game in Nintendo's ''The Legend of Zelda series for the Nintendo 3DS. The game is the second retail title in the series released on the 3DS, after The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. The game takes place in the same world as The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, the third title in the series. The game is neither a direct sequel to nor a remake of A Link to the Past, as it takes place in the same Hyrule as A Link to the Past, however it takes place in a different generation. Gameplay The game plays very similarly to A Link to the Past. The player can buy, borrow and use many items from Ravio's shop. There is a new ability that allows Link to merge on to the wall as a painting. This power enables several more vertical puzzles Items *Lantern *Hint Glasses *Bomb* *Boomerang* *Hookshot* *Bow* *Fire Rod* *Ice Rod* *Sand Rod* *Tornado Rod* *Hammer* *Net *Bottle (5) *Zora's Flippers *Power Glove *Titan Mitt *Pegasus Boots *Bee Badge *Red Tunic *Blue Tunic *Stamina Scroll *Bow of Light *- Denotes upgradable item In addition there are the following collectables *Piece of Heart *Heart Container *Lost Maimai *Monster Horn *Monster Tail *Monster Guts *Foul Fruit *Scoot Fruit Characters Main Characters The Seven Sages *Gulley *Impa *Irene *Oren *Osfala *Rosso *Seres Plot The story begins with Link facing some sort of monster in a nightmare. He is suddenly woken up by a kid named Gully. It turns out he's late for work at the blacksmith. When Link finally arrives at work he runs into a Hyrulian knight who had just received a new shield. The knight leaves and just when Link is about to get an earful the blacksmith realizes the knight forgot his sword. Link is charged with returning the sword to the knight. As Link goes about his task, he finds Seres, the priest's daughter and Dampe the gravedigger in front of the sanctuary. Seres tells Link that the knight is inside with her father and goes inside to get him. After a brief moment, the sanctuary door slams shut, trapping the priest, the knight and Seres inside. Dampe informs Link of a secret passageway into the sanctuary, and after some brief dungeon crawling, Link gets inside and finds out what is going on. Link discovers a villain named Yuga terrorizing Seres and her father. Yuga has already turned the knight into a painting and in matter of seconds turns Seres into one. Link is no match for Yuga, who swats Link away and leaves. Link awakens back in his house. As his vision clears he finds a mysterious person looking back at him. This person is Ravio, who explains in a brusque manner what happened and how Link needs to speak to Princess Zelda immediately. Link heads to Hyrule castle and meets with Impa who introduces him to Princess Zelda. Zelda has been certain that something was amiss for awhile, she's been having the same nightmares that Link has had. Zelda asks Link for his help and Link obliges. He heads to Kakariko Village to speak to Sahasrahla. Dungeons *Eastern Palace *House of Gales *Tower of Hera *Hyrule Castle *Thieves' Hideout *Skull Woods *Dark Palace *Turtle Rock *Swamp Palace *Desert Palace *Ice Ruins *Lorule Castle Development Development of this game originally started as a request by Miyamoto to do a remake of A Link to The Past, but Aonuma had different plans and the game evolved into a sequel of it after convincing Miyamoto. The game was revealed during a Nintendo Direct in April 2013 where, they had a 3D trailer uploaded to the eShop the same day but, the game had been in development since 2011. 90 team members worked on the game, making it the third largest team for a Zelda game, behind Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword as of yet. The idea of Link becoming a painting on the wall came from the Phantom Ganon fight in Ocarina of Time, in which Ganon hides in paintings. The developers wanted to grant Link a similar ability. In a panel at New York Comic Con 2013, Eiji Aonuma revealed that all the models in the game were actually tilted somewhat. This was to grant a view of some of the details of the models without changing the top-down view. Reception The game was received extremely well receiving a 91.11% on GameRankings and a 91 on Metacritic. Famitsu gave the game a 38 (10,9,10,9) out of 40. Many praised the nostalgic landscape with new surprises as well as difficulty. The game sold 224,143 copies in its first week in Japan. The game has sold 2.51 million units worldwide as of March 31, 2014 with 375,943 in Japan. Nintendo released numbers that the game sold 1.09 million by July 2014 Trivia A replica of Majora's Mask is appears to be hanging inside Link's house. All of the characters, items, and enemies are actually slanted, according to the youtube channel DidYouKnowGaming?. In order for the 3D sprites to look their best on a 2D plane, some slanting is required. This slanting is only noticable when Link merges with a wall. References ES: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2013 video games Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:Adventure games Category:2014 video games Category:Monolith Soft games Category:Nintendo EAD3 games